


HE DIDN'T KNOW. . .

by strippedink



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedink/pseuds/strippedink
Summary: She guarded a secret —she wanted to drown in him.





	

He didn't know.

  
He didn't know he was the one responsible for her sudden mood shifts or the involuntary skips of a beating heart that went through uncommon sensations. Not completely unknown, just merely stored away in a most reclusive box of memories she no longer visited. The urge to do so had faded long ago, without her noticing.

  
Her lips unfurled into a content smile, almost eager to be in his presence again. He had no knowledge that she grew weak on the knees every time she saw him. Her heart automatically assumed an accelerated pace and her breath became erratic.

  
And when the night came, she resisted falling into a deep slumber. For the first time, in a rather long time, she was awaken. The stirring of truth rose from the depths of her core while she sought to comprehend the why. Perhaps there was no actual explanation. Some things just are, after all.

  
More often than not, she caught herself sighing loudly. Like ink spilled on a diary's pages scribbled with ferocious clarity, she could not focus completely. Not without him haunting her once again, making her long for him with unexpected tenderness blossoming within.

  
There was just something about him that beckoned her. And he became the mighty warlock whose powers bewitched her while she melted with the little she knew. Her fingers craved to bury proverbial nails into his soul and explore every delicious inch of it. His darkness, his light.

  
She just wanted to admire him. And perhaps her curse was to do it from afar, like a poet that feeds his inspiration with a muse that had no knowledge about it.

  
Hope, however, wouldn't let her go. Not completely. She guarded a secret —she wanted to drown in him, his arms, his embrace and forget about where one began and the other ended.


End file.
